Fair and Square
by Some-H
Summary: Looks like I won again, Wise Girl." Annabeth hated those words-- just as much as she hates losing. A story with sword matches, fights, making up, and a plan that Annabeth is sure that will work.


It was too much of a nice day to plan revenge.

The sun's rays reflected in the ocean, making the water glimmer and shine. The fields of Camp Half Blood were greener than usual. The strawberry fields were bright red and were baking in the heat. Time to time, the wind would blow, and that would refresh any camper.

But Annabeth Chase was pushed to her limit. No effin' way that moron was going to get away with it this time. Her jaw clenched at the thought of his smug face peering at her, as he pressed the tip of his bronze blade under her chin. His proud voice ran in her ears, "Looks like I won again, Wise Girl." Normally, Annabeth would have a nice comeback to snap at him, but anger over came her ability to speak.

Well now, Percy Jackson is going to learn his lesson.

Annabeth strapped on her armor, more like she was preparing for war. She wrapped the breastplate around her, and fastened it together. She tucked in her curly blond hair in the sliver helmet, as a last touch. How this daughter of Athena looked now could make anyone cringe in fear. She stepped into the arena with a confident feeling. A couple of nearby campers settled in the seats around to watch the fight. She scanned the area and narrowed her shining gray eyes on a black and orange figure. Percy stepped on the other side of the court, not wearing a scrap of metal. Like he needed it, the son of Poseidon was invulnerable. But still, he didn't need to rub it in her face. She could see his playful grin from where she was standing.

He jogged to her until they were a foot apart. He still had a genuine smile, to which Annabeth responded with a growl. Percy just laughed. He studied her and cocked his head. "You know, I always been a fan of you in armor."

"Apparently I won't ever see you in it." She snapped back. He shrugged, not saying anything. So, she continued, but in a low voice. "That isn't very smart, due to the fact that I know where your weak spot is."

Here, he seemed a little tense. His green eyes questioned her. "Would you really?" He asked, solemnly. She shivered at his tone. Annabeth hated when he became the serious one.

"All right, let's start," a voice hollered from the small crowd that gathered at the benches. Percy's mood suddenly changed, and gave his girlfriend another grin. They held up their weapons, Percy had his trusty bronze sword, Riptide. Annabeth had one of the camp's silver swords and her knife strapped around the calf of her leg.

The tip of the blades crossed, and both of them were in a fighting position. Annabeth had her elbows up, knees bent, ready to pounce. This time, she was going to win. There was a whistle that started the fight. Percy ran forward, and jabbed with his blade. Annabeth tried hard not to smile, even under her helmet.

Never make the first move. Luke's voice echoed in her head.

Annabeth stepped to side, and easily blocked the attack with her sword. It was with more force than she realized, because the side of her weapon was chipped. But Percy didn't seem discouraged. He just twisted the handle of Riptide, and it was free from Annabeth's grasp. She jabbed at his stomach, but one free hand swatted the sword away, as if it was a pesky fly. That move really made Annabeth turn red with anger. Here he was, acting as if he all the time in the world.

Stupid Seaweed Brain.

Annabeth kicked his shin, and grabbed his arm. She ducked when Percy's weapon slice through the air above her. As he did that, she whipped out her knife and pressed it in his ribs. Percy let out a cry in surprise, and jumped back. She tumbled a little, but quickly got to her feet. She ran to him, and swung her sword with all her might. Percy blocked it, and pushed his sword against her. Their faces were close—really close. Annabeth could feel his breath, which smelled like smuggled-in-the-camp-because-they-are-banned Doritos, on her face.

The only other time their faces were this close is when they were about to kiss. His lips were apart, his breathing slowed down. She thought she saw a spark in his sea-green eyes. Almost immediately, a plan began to form in her mind, a plan that would work. She needed to put it to action...but now didn't seem like the time.

Annabeth quickly shoved that_ intriguing_ thought away. She let go, and leaped to side. His sword slashed the air where she was standing. Annabeth grinned and turned around. She froze when the eerie glow around his appeared. That only happened when he was in curse of Achilles mode. She knew that she was challenging him.

Percy sprinted to her, and used the butt of his blade to push her down. She rolled to the side and regained her position. He swung his sword at her feet, and she jumped. It was a good distraction, because Percy quickly brought his sword up and pressed the end against her chest. Then he sprang forward and pushed her down. Annabeth fell, clumsily. She looked up and locked eyes with him. His sea-green eyes were sparked with victory. Her cheeks became warm, now because of embarrassment. The crowd watched with anticipation. Annabeth almost wanted to give up, but she was too proud to do that.

She kicked his legs, making him stumble back. The daughter of Athena swiftly took out her knife and swung it at his face. Percy fell back and landed on his back, moaning. She grinned and pressed her sword against his neck, giving him the same smug smile. The crowd erupted into cheers.

_Finally, somebody who beat Jackson!_

But something was bothering her. Percy had amazing battle skills, (Don't you dare tell anyone she thought that) he could of easily blocked that. Unless…

Annabeth's eyes narrowed in realization. Her face was suddenly red. She grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt and brought him close to her. Percy's clearly worried face stared back at her. "YOU INSENSITIVE SEAWEED BRAIN!"

Percy yelped and got to his feet. "Wha--?" She jabbed a finger at his chest, startling him. The campers around became silent, wondering what was going on. Annabeth ignored them and focused on Percy.

"You let me win!" She shrieked. How obvious could he be? Percy was stumbling around and wasn't even trying to fight back.

Percy swallowed, which was a big giveaway. "N-No, I swear you won! Fair and square." When the lame idiom came spilling out of his mouth, Percy mentally smacked him on the head with his Minotaur horn. His eyes were bright, begging for her to believe her. Annabeth growled and marched out of the area, practically leaving a trail of fire as she left.

* * *

Percy swore, kicking the sand as he walked on the beach.

See it from his point of view.

Ever since the war, he had the curse of the River Styx. That meant that he had the same fighting skills as the great warrior, Achilles. Maybe even better.

That did not go well with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Before, she was equally as good and beat him in many matches. Now, she could barely last for more than a minute.

She hated losing. Each time Riptide has defeated her; she would march off and not talk to him for the rest of the day. It was torture. Percy tried a million ways to get her to forgive him—but stubborn Annabeth wouldn't allow it. He learned to give her some space and let her cool off.

But he can't help himself! It's not his fault that crazy-psycho-killing mode switched on each time he held Riptide. Percy tried hard, to go a little easier on her, but it never worked. But a small part of him enjoyed winning. He liked to see Annabeth's angry face each time he beat her. She won so many times, she was better at so many other things, it felt good to finally be better at something than her.

Anyways, Annabeth is pretty cute when she's mad. Percy wondered if was normal to take pleasure in making his girlfriend angry.

But this time, he decided to let her win—so this could end. She would not have to be mad at him anymore, because once, she kicked his butt. Apparently he didn't do a very good job. She found out, and now she is even madder!

Percy growled again and picked up a rock. He held the stone and tossed it into the sea. The stone skipped over the water, so far that it became a gray blur. He looked down, and saw that the waves surrounded his feet, as if they were trying to get his attention. "Get off." He mumbled, shifting his feet. The water just wrapped around his legs, and stayed there. Percy sighed. "Stop bothering me…"

He scanned the ocean around him, and the fields of Camp Half Blood. Campers were enjoying the afternoon, doing normal camp activities; lava rock climbing, chariot racing, and fighting a deadly lake monster. He stopped when he saw bright blond hair. It was Annabeth, curled under a large pine tree, reading a book and drawing something her blueprints. He knew that working helped her anger melt away. Percy also knew he should have backed off, but instead, he ran to her.

He hid behind the tree, and watched her scrawl on the paper. It was the design for the city of Olympus, something that she was working for a while. It looked pretty good, though Percy didn't have the slightest idea what she drew half of the time.

He cleared his throat and said, "Annabeth?" It came out as a whisper, but she still heard him. Annabeth turned and gave him a glare that could melt ice. Her gray eyes sparkled with dislike.

He inched forward, still feeling rather scared. He should be, though. Annabeth was very dangerous when angry. He swallowed again. "I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes and turned away, but Percy still went on. "I just wanted you to win…this one time. Because, uh, I didn't want you to be mad at me. I guess that didn't work." He gave her a nervous laugh. "You're right when you say that I am an idiot."

Annabeth sighed, and met his eyes again. "Percy, you are not an idiot. I just say that." Percy was beginning to feel hopeful.

"I don't get annoyed when you kick my butt." He knelt down beside her, giving her a pleading look. He reached out, with a shaky hand, and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "Please don't be mad."

She didn't say anything for a while. Percy, frustrated, ran a hand through his thick black hair. They sat there on the sunny hill side, under the cool shade provided by a large tree. It seemed like years passed when she sighed and then said, "I guess I am kind of a poor sport."

"Kind of?" He yelped, and she punched his shoulder and laugh. Percy smiled wide. It sounded good to hear her laugh again.

* * *

_Here we are again._ thought Percy, a bit glumly.

Annabeth stood before him, holding out her weapon. She was in fighting position, with a determined expression painted on her face. She held one of the camp's swords; the sliver weapon shined, nearly blinding him. Her bronze knife was strapped around her arms, and never before it looked so deadly. He was sure that the daughter of Athena had a plan up her sleeve-- no, he knew that she had a plan ready for him. To get back at him. He saw her mumbling to herself earlier, before they entered the arena. When he caught her, Annabeth just gave him a smile-- an evil smile. And so far, all of her plans worked-- and they all included some kind of injury or fighting with some kind of deadly monster. He made a mental note to be extra careful.

Percy swallowed.

This time, Annabeth promised not to get mad. Percy wanted her to swear of River Styx, but she punched him instead. He guessed that she was being playful, but it kind of hurt. Percy rubbed his jaw at the thought.

They were alone in the arena. All of the campers were out for breakfast. Only Percy and Annabeth stood, in the misty morning air. Sleep still clouded his mind, making his eyelids drop a bit. Percy probably yawned at least ten times in the past five minutes. What kind of sick person would make him get up at this time?

"Ready?" She asked, her gray eyes were glimmering beautifully.

"Um…ah…dah?" He replied, ever so intelligently. She smirked and swung her sword. Percy ducked, immediately concentrated. He jabbed forward, and she got out of the way. Annabeth jumped forward, and attacked. Her sword went for his throat, but Percy was ready. He blocked the blow, but Annabeth held on. Her face twisted in pain when he pushed back. They were close together, their sword pushing against each other. A drop of sweat fell from her forehead.

Then Annabeth did the weirdest thing. She dropped her sword, wrapped her hands around his neck, a gentle expression etched on her face, and leaned in. A dreamlike trance entered Percy's mind, blurring out everything except Annabeth. At that second, he didn't care who was watching. Percy dropped Riptide, letting it clatter to the ground. He eagerly responded, sliding his fingers into her curls.

Annabeth grabbed a fistful of his shirt and…

_Oof!_

Percy staggered back, pressing a hand on his stomach. Yes, he was invulnerable. But it wasn't fun to have Annabeth jab her knee in his gut. Poor Percy. He was so surprised that Annabeth leaped forward and swung her knife. She pushed him to the floor and pressed the tip of her blade to his chin. Her superior smile taunted him.

"Looks like I win this time, Seaweed Brain." With that, she turned around and skipped--_skipped_—out of the practice area.

Percy watched her leave with utter astonishment. She—she—she...

She won.

Fair and square.

* * *

_Well then, another Percy/Annabeth fan fic from me-- hopefully I will focus on something else in the future. I kind of like this one-- though Annabeth's a bit dramatic and Percy's...well, adorable. Also, this was my lame attempt to write out a fighting scene. Did I fail or not? You're the judge. Reviews please! _


End file.
